DreamScape
by XemSaiZex Pub
Summary: Zac has been having weird dreams lately about this boy. But is it really a dream? ZacXOC
1. Meeting Through Dreams

Prologe

* * *

_**Zac's POV**_

In the misty world he held me and kissed me

The boy who was my age. Black and blue hair. My hight.

Every touch made me want him more and more.

I got harder and harder.

Yet all he did was smile at me.

I let him touch me in a place i would let no other boy touch.

The sounds that emitted from my mouth were...different.

But the last thing he whisperes to me.

"Wake up"

* * *

_**(This is my first fanfic for this cartoon. So cut me some slack.) Oh and cut us som slack. their are two different people who write for XemSai is true love and the on who writes for "THE EMPTY MOON" is a perfestionist. So it will take a while for another chapter.**_


	2. Confusion and Sorrow

_**Zac's POV**_

_

* * *

_

I jolted awake and I was sweating.

"What the Fuck was that" I said.

"What the fuck was what?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see the same boy from my dream smilleing at me sitting on my bed.

"Shit" I said and pulled the sheets up.

He just laughed at me.

He crawled over twards me, smiled...

Then he kissed me on the mouth.

He pulled back and said," It's nice to see that your awake Zac."

I was still shocked from the kiss.

"Who the _hell _are you" I said frustrated.

"Zederania, but you can call me Zed" The boy said.

"Well Zed get the hell out of my room and off this ariship and i wont call my parents"

"They can't see or hear me in fact if they tried to come in here thy would only see you were asleep", Zed said smiling.

He had this innocent aloof senes around him.

"What are you talking about." I asked confused.

He just smiled. He moved closer to me as i moved away.

"Oh, come on Zac. The boy who was from your dreams is talking to you now. I have many different powers." Zed said smiling.

He had Zac pinned against a wall.

"I'm not into guys" I growled at him.

He laughed. "Yep im gonna believe that." He ponted my boxers.

I looked down.

My erection was poking through my boxer's.

I threw my shrit over my dick and blushed.

He kept his kind smile.

"Can you leave... like _now." _I asked irritated.

"Actually I have to" He said. I sighed in relief.

"But.. Here's somthing to remeber me by.", He said smiling.

He moved in closer and kissed me softly.

I tried to push him away but my arms fell to my side. Was I... Enjoing this?

I was so into the kiss that i didn't notice that he grabbed my member and was stroking me.

When he wrapped his whole hand around i fell on to his chest and was breathing hard.

He stroked up and down carefull with his touch.

I was going to lose it.

Burried my face in his chest as i came in his hand.

I looked up at him and he was wincing.

"Zac could you let up on the grip." He asked still smiling.

I let go of him and looked away.

For the first time in my life I cried.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"Why did I let you do that." I said through my sobbs.

I heard him sigh. Looked up at him. He was crying but I couldn't understand why.

"Why are you crying." I asked.

"Oh umm... nothing" He said and turned away.

"I'm sorry i should have gone that far" He told me.

I couldn't belive it. He had made a move to make me feel good. But now he was crying because i was. He was so... caring.

Did I really just say that...

I wish I could reverse that momment, just to no see the look on his face.

His smile was soft. But... then there was what was behind the smile.

Greif. Guilt. .

He lifted his had up and ran it through my hair and leaned in and kissed me.

"See you later Zac." he said.

I was going to say something to him but i suddenly felt sleepy and couldn't keep my eyes open.

I feel asleep with his face running through my mind.


	3. HeartBreak

**Zac's POV**

* * *

I hate this.

I had nightmares with his face.

Me making him cry and him leaving me.

It was wrong of me

Or was it...

Gah..

Even now as i sit looking out the window off the airship i still can't get him out of my head.

His smile...

I want to see it again.

It has been bothering me all day.

What went wrong.

Was it him or me....

What am i saying.

Of corse it was me. But was exactly did i do.

...

'You broke his heart.'

In realising this it was like the voice of my heart and the voice of my mind were clashing

'It isnt your fault'

'Yes it is'

'He advaced on you'

'But you wanted it'

'He touched you sexually!!'

'But you enjoyed it and wanted it to last. But just like thousands of people before you, you let your perception of the world and how you wanted to be veiwed in it stand in the way of true love'

'But your not GAY!!'

'Like that matters to you. He a carred for you and loved you dispite not even knowing you. And you did the same thing.'

'...'

'Pray that you'll see him tonight only then you'll know the truth.'

'But how can you love a total stanger'

'Stranger or not doesn't matter the only thing that matters is what makes you and him happy.'

"Zack are you ok."

I snapped back to reality.

It was night.

"It's time to go to bed." My mom said.

"Okay", I said to her.

I hoped to see him tonight..

No...

I know i will see him Tonight.

And then....

I'll make things right.


	4. The Abyss that Separates Us

I see him.

He's crying

Looking away from me

An Abyss

Seperates us

My Heart is telling me

to

Wake

Up


	5. Together ForEver

**Zac's POV**

* * *

One again I woke up in a jolt.

I hate the nightmares.

"Hey" a familiar voice said

My heart skipped.

It was him.

I looked up and he wasn't smiling.

He looked away from me, "Um..." He said. He looked depressed and full of despair.

"This will be the last time you see me", he said.

I couldn't beleive it. I knew he would be sad.

But...

I didn't know he would go as far as this.

I had to stop him.

"Zed..." I started but he interrupted.

"I'm sorry for alll the trouble that I caused you and i know you probably ha..." He started but he stopped.

Or correctly i stopped him.

I grabbed him and kissed him.

From there I felt somthing like a spark.

It seemed like the nevousness, doubt, guilt, despair.

It all melted away.

Leaving only surprize.

It felt like I was in ... bliss.

I didn't want this to end but it did.

I pulled away from him and looked.

He was starring at me eyes wide.

He then closed his eyes and started laughing.

He then he looked at me with a puzzeled smile.

"Zac... are you ok", He asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." I replied.

"Well.. I guess from yesterday this is a very big change." He said.

I looked down and... well

He _was _right.

I was on top of him.

I had held his hands near his head.

Apparently i had un-buttoned my pajama top.

"I guess it is", I said.

He smiled at me and asked.

"You were going to say somthing but i interupted you?" Zed asked.

He was right. But now i didn't want ot say it from fear of sounding too mushy.

But i might as well say it.

" I'm sorry for last night. I enjoyed everymoment of what happened. But i let my head get in the way... Zed... I love you... And i never want you to leave me Ok." I said. I could feel tears run down my cheeks.

God I'm so weak.

He had this soft smile on his face.

He lifted his head up to kiss me.

"I promise you Zac I'll always be with you. I'll love you forever" He said softly.

He kissed me softly but then it got intense. I could feel strong wanting for him and a lust just to feel him skin to skin contact. A need for him to be inside me.

I pulled away. "God.. I want you so bad." I said with a little whine in my voice. -_-U Oops... i didn't meant to say that aloud.

Zed just looked at me and smiled. "Sorry Zac but not tonight."

"But, please.. i need you". I whined.

He winced a little "I can tell"

"Please Zed..." I whined.

"Tomorrow," He said. "I promise"

I had an irritated look on my face but sighed in defeat. "Ok... tomorrow."

"Right, now can you get off me this is starting to hurt", Zed said with wince.

I got off him and layed on my back and stared at the ceiling. I had a boner and i could feel it pulsing, bothering me.

Zed layed down beside me. He say my irritation.

"Boner bothering you" He asked.

"Yes." I grumbled. I looked out the window trying to ignore it.

Then I felt the waist bad of my boxers being lifted up.

Zed pulled them off leaving myself hard and exposed.

He put his hand arond my arousal.

And... _God..._

I could feel my self get tense.

His hands were so soft, hi strokes were so sure.

Just like last time.

But this time their was a different feeling.

He did this just the right way that. Drove me wild.

My was ragged. I had my sheets in a death grip.

I was losing it.

His touch felt like forever finally i lost it and came all over my chest.

I was panting like crazy. It felt like all this pressure had been released.

I looked and Zed and instantly was pissed.

He was holding in a laugh.

But then he saw my face and just busted out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny" I managed between pants.

"Oh Nothing." He said gettin closer. "Your a lightweight"

I scowled. "Its your fault"

He traced his had in the jizz on my chest. "How so"

"You do everything seductively the way you talk, move and..." i started but he stopped me.

He got on top of me and ran his tounge up and down my torso.

"Uhh... god... ngh... *long moan* *one or two whimpers*" Shit... did that just come from me?

He moved tward my neck adn i went crazy. The verry touch of his lips, the heat from the kiss, It all took my breath away.

I could feel him smiling on my neck.

He lifted his hed up to find me sweating and panting even harder.

"I though... you... said no.... sex" I barely got out.

"That wasn't sex. That was a preview for tomorrow night." He said. He kissed me and i could taste what he licked off my chest. It tates salty and weird...

But i sort of liked it...

"I have to go." He said with a little dismay. "You need to sleep."

He got off my and stood by my bed side.

"Night Zac." He said.

I sat up and asked " What do you do after this"

Zed shrugged "Got to sleep then wait for the next night."

So he just waited till the next tim he could see me. Thats sort of... sweet.

I cant beleive i was going to ask this.

"Well... um... i was wondering." I started.

"What" He asked with a puzzed look on his face.

"Since your going to sleep... would you just sleep... here with... um... me" I said with a embarresed blush.

Why the hell was I blushing.

He smiled at me and replied "Sure"

I think that was the second high point of the night.

I moved over and he changed out of his clothes.

He layed beside me facing me.

"Good night Zac." He said with a drowsy smile.

I moved in closer and snuggled into his chest. I could feel a giggle come out of me.

Great now im giggling.

Wait...

Screw it...

I don't really care.

He's here with me and we'll always be togther.

And tomorrow night would me the best night of my life.

Or maybe that's teen hormones talking...

Oh who cares.

He's here and thats all that matters.

"Good night Zed."

I wrappede my arms around him and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Xemnas-Chan's Notes: (Wow... That was sort of mushy for my writtings... But it was so cute... And **_**Sexy**_**... I love Zedrania... Zac too ^_^.... LOOK OUT FOR MORE **_**DreamScape **_**AND FOR A NEW STORY IN THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SECTION **_**FireFlies: A Sonadow & Sivails Fic... **_**I love all my fans and i deticate this one to ****Naruto-Lover6271 who stuck up for my story. ARIGATO. LOOK OUT FOR UP DATES)**


	6. Nervous Panic

**Zac's POV**

* * *

Okay what is happening today:

One I won't stop starring at the clock

Two I can't stop thinking about him.

Three I'm sort of panicking.... which is _great _*intense sarcasm*

Let me explain.

I dealing with the kindest, _sexiest, _hottest guy I've ever met.

Great, now i sound like a girl in one of those cheesy movies that Disney shows (Note from Xemnas-Chan :HEY-OH XD)

The problem though is he's extremely skilled and probaly has expeirience.

And I am... a virgin.

So now im panicking afriad that I won't be able to keep up with him.

God knows he wore me out last night.

And he wasn't even trying.

But thats not the only thing thats bothering me.

When i think about what's going to happen tonight.

I sort of .... um...excites me?

What i mean is i get hard and have to think of something else for a while.

But the minute i think its over it happens again.

In fact since i won't shut up it think its happening *lifts waistband*

Yep.

God.... please dont let me screw this up.

No matter how weird it may feel or if it hurts i have to promise myself to enjoy this.

"Zac it's late time to go to bed." My mom said.

I looked outside.

Damn... did i waist that much time.

Oh well....

_**Showtime.**_

* * *

**(Notes from Xemnas-Chan, "That's pregame jitters for you. To all those who are reading the next chapter will have sexual content (ugh i hate to have to say it like that). Anyway Reveiw, and also listen to the song that inspired **_**Imaginary by Evanescence **_**XD. I love you all"**

**-----------Xemnas-Chan**


	7. Floating Extacy

Our Souls remain entangled in extacy.

You eyes are my drug.

In this world of infinite

But when i feel your your touch

That is when i truly

Wake Up.


	8. Intertwined Release

**Zac POV**

* * *

I woke up.

"God... those dreams get weirder and weirder" I muttered

"I know right." A voice said.

I looked over to see him sitting in the corner near my bead with a book in his hands.

He got up and layed on the bed beside me.

"Tonight is the night huh." I said smiling.

"I guess so", He said with a nervous smile.

I got on top of him and kissed him.

It felt like a fire was lit.

We got really into it.

He broke away from me and said, "Zac... if you dont want me to do some thing.... if you want me to stop... you have to tell me."

I just nodded. Then i bent down to his ear and whispered, "And what if i want you to go _faster_"

I could feel him shiver when I said this.

_Perfect_.

He gave me this look that would have made anyone horny.

"_Then I'll make you moan throughout the night_"

_Holy God_... he's good.

"Oh really?" i said and kissed him.

We got into it.

He moved his head and kissed my neck over and over again.

_It felt sooo good_.

I could feel his had slip beneath my waist band and grab my hard-on.

He fliped me over and un-buttoned my shirt with one hand.

Not bad.

I closed my eyes to feel his lips on me.

I could feel his hand stroking me.

He kissed down my body and all i did was moan.

Then he sort of surprized me.

I could feel his breath on my dick.

Then i could feel the warmth of his mouth on me.

And i lost it .... once... again.

I was almost choking the sheets. i could hear the swears flow out of my mouth.

"uh... ugh... ze .... ze ...fuck.....shi....zed" ...Ok that did come from me.

Finally i could hold on and came in his mouth.

He swallowed and then kissed me. I could taste that weird taste again.

I _LOVED _it.

He pulled awa and said.

"_Did you enjoy that_." He asked me seductivly

"Yeah" I moaned.

I flipped him over and was on top of him again.

I locked lips with him and our toungs battled for supremacy.

Grabbed the bottem of his shirt. He helped me pull it off.

His skin was soft and god like.

I could tell he was hard just from sitting on top of him.

I slid my hand down his pants. I could hear him whimper a little bit.

I looked up at his face.

His face was red, he was sweaty, and it was like he was staring at me and space at the same time.

It Looked_ familiar_

I couldn't fgure it out till i looked in his eyes.

He looked like... _me_.

He had the same look i did when he touched me.

I guess he was in the same extcay i was.

I went down on him and stoped at his member.

I don't know maybe it was embarrasment or fear that made me stop.

But i guess i just got over myself.

I tried to take all of him in by mouth, but he was to big.

I could feel his heartbeat and him shutter. I bobbed my head up and down.

He moaned and whimpered a little.

He then grabbed my hair and started to shove him self in my mouth over and over again.

It hurt.

But the pain made the expeirencce Even better.

He finally lost it and come into mouth.

I swallowed.

I looked up at him and and he looked at me.

He looked scared.

I smiled at him crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"I didn't hurt?" He asked pulling away from me.

"Of course it did. But... the pain felt great." I said smiling.

He gave me an exasperated look.

"Your a masochist", He said with and unsurprized look.

I have NO idea what that means.

"So what... that was nice." I said.

He smilled then had this concerned look.

"What now?" i asked a little iritated.

"Um.. do you want to go farther." He asked nervous

What the hell was he talking abou... oh.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure". He asked.

I moved a little bit and slid his hard on into me and i winced seriously from the pain.

"Your move" i said a little weak.

"Ok" He said. "... this will hurt."

"The pain makes it more erotic." I said.

He grabbed my hips and started to bounce me up and down on him.

I could feel he hit somthing. I could feel somthing warm.

Blood.... Crap.

But i wasent going to say and thing...it felt...

Too good.

I could help but grab myself and jack off as he did it.

He continues his bouncing and i was going to cum hard.

"Zed... i'm.." but it couldnt get it out.

I could feel him cum into me.

The warm feeling meade me cum my self.

I guess i colapsed on him because everything was hazy.

He held me in his arms.

I moaned a little as he pulled out.

I tried to move and felt sticky and sluggish.

"I'm gonna take a shower." i said.

He just nodded... he was exhausted.

I steped in the bathroom and showered.

When i walked out. He was already clean and asleep.

I nudged him a little bit and he woke up.

"Oh... sorry im usually asleep by now." Zed said smiling a weak smile.

Even when exhausted he was still cute.

"How was your first time." He asked.

"Better than i could ever imagine" I said.

"Well..."I said thinking.

"Well what?" He asked.

"Did i do good as the others you've been with" I said. I was blushisng big.

I thought i was ove blushing.

"Well to tell you the truth..." He said.

_Great_.

"This was my first time too." He said grinnig like a five year old.

I looked at him.

"Your joking." I said.

"Nope" he siad proud of himself.

"But the sexy move ments... and the kissing... and the handjob thing." I said a little confused.

"TV and Masturbation." He said a little embarresed. "And... um..."

"And what?" I asked.

"I've seen you maturbate a few times ... your really good at it." He said.

I don't think my face has ever been more red.

"And what about the sex thing" I asked trying to steer away from that akward moment.

"I can walk through walls" he said matter-o-factly.

"What's that got to do with any thing?" I asked.

"Think about it" He said.

It took me i minute to get it.

"Well... how was your first time?" I asked.

"Better than etenity." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks." I said and my heart was singing.

"You should get som sleep." He said drowsy.

"Right" I said.

I got in the bed and snuggled closer to him.

He held me in his arms and whispered in my ear.

"Good night Zack."

I smilled as i heard this... i guess i fell in love with his voice.

He was so warm.

"Good night Zed".

* * *

**(Notes From Xemnas-Chan: "Ok i absolutly hate writing hard core yaoi in first person.... it sucks... but it looks good... give a yaoi-girl her props. I hope to update soon. I have move favorites and comments so to you all ARIGATO. any was i love you all"**

**------------------Xemnas-Chan)**


	9. Gaurdian

**Zac's POV**

* * *

I looked out the window of the airship.

Up ahead of us was New York City.

Very cool.

As we landed my dad said. " Tis is just a routine cryptid capture Ok."

I nodded.

"We're going to have to splt up so be careful."

"Aright then its a contest. Who can get the criptid first."

He gave me a look. "Your not gonna win this time son."

"We'll see!" I i ran off into the crowd.

**************(Two Hours later)***********************

I love this city but I do wish Zed was with me.

He said he had to go get some excercize or somthing.

I strolled down the street and i heard somthing in the ally next to me.

"_Gotcha" _I said smiling.

I walked in and moved aroutd through the trash and things.

"Ain' t that cute. A kid looking for stuff in our alley." A voice said behind me.

I instantly jumped and turned around.

Three boys a little older than me were staring at me with taunting looks.

The were sooo not friendly.

"Look I don't wanna fight" I said with a little menace in my tone.

"Neither do I" said the one in the Center. I guess he was the leader.

I had the Claw in my hand ready to shoot.

Then some sliped behind me and grabed me and that idea was scrapped.

I dropped the claw and flailed around and tried to kick the person who grabbed me.

Someone grabbed my legs and i couldnt move... _Fuck_.

I saw the leader walk twards me. He grabbed my face

"He's a cute one" He said smiling.

I yanked my face away and scowled. "Just wait till i get out of this."

"He's a fighter too thats so sexy" He said.

Great he wasn't just an asshole he was an asshole with a taste for me.

He leaned in an kissed me hard.

I bit his lip even harder.

"Strong till the end. I like that". He said as he got closer.

He grabbed my belt and i struggled to get free.

But my heart sank as i felt my pants dropped.

"Now lets get rid of the briefs." He said flicking his hand at my waist band.

"Your sick." I spat.

"I know" he said. He droped my underwear and left me exposed.

He grabbed my dick and started to jerk me off.

It hurt.

My breath started to get rough.

"What wrong" he said tauting. "Don't you like it."

I growled at him and he just laughed.

But everything stoped and was quiet when we heard the loud bark.

There was a dog at the entrance of the ally and he was growling loud.

The leader took out a gun and shot at i multiple times.

But the dog just dodged it.

I pounced on the leader and the boy punched to dog away and ran.

I was thrown a side as the other meber of this gang fled.

The dog got up and advanced on me.

I couldn't move I was too scared.

The dog go so close tomy face that i could feel its breath.

It sniffed me a few times.

_Then licked me._

I looked at the dog in disbelief.

I started to notice some features.

Saphire blue eyes, calm demenor, black and blue fur.

I started to reconized somthing and strangely i said.

"_Zed?"_.

The dog nodded its head.

He walked over to my clothes, picked them up and gave them to me.

"Thanks"I said nevously smiling.

He nodded and layed down as I put back on the bottom half of my clothes.

I heard my phone go off. I looked at the contact.

'DAD' it shone as i hit the answer button.

"Looks like i beat you to the punch huh son." He said hapily

"Uh.. yeah" I said. "I'll see you back at the airship."

I hung up the phone as I saw Zed jump up.

He nodded at me and trotted off in another direction.

Now i deffinitely have some questions for him.

* * *

**( Note from Xemnas-Chan: "... So perfect the rescue sceen .... I LOVE IT XD... Zed dog FTW LOL :D.... I luv you all"**

**-------------------Xemnas-Chan)**


	10. Rising Night

**Zac POV**

* * *

I woke up to find the dog from earlier today

I looked at him and smiled.

He was asleep.

I put my hand on his head and he woke up.

He looked up, yawned, and stretched.

As he stretched he morphed in to the Zed I knew and loved.

"I didn't know that you could be a dog" I said laughing.

He just shrugged. "I told you I had powers."

I rolled my eyes. That was his answer to most things.

"So you went out to just walk out in the form of a dog" I said.

"Well... no... i needed to get somthing of mine." He said.

He fumbled through his pocket and lifted out a saphire pendant.

"Woah" i said in disbelif.

He walked uo to me and put it on my neck.

"Perfect" he said smiling.

"Is this for me" I asked surprized.

"One of my most prized possetions... just like you" He crooned.

I blushed and hugged him and said.

"Thanks."

As I looked up at his face he was holding a wince in.

Then i felt a warm wet feeling on my arm.

I pulled them back and looked.

Red.

_Blood._

I looked up at him and he had this sheepish smile on his face.

"Um... yeah" He said trying to change the subject.

"You are so.. _stupid."_ I said trying to control my anger.

I stepped out to get a first-aid kit.

I pointed to his shirt. "Off".

He nodded and pulled it off to let me see the wounds.

I started to patch them up.

"So you dodged the bullets or you barely scraped pass them" I said irritated.

"This is nothing but unless im in human form it's impossible to heal" He said smiling.

"Whatever" I growled finishing the bandages.

"There you'll be fine" I said.

"Great!" He said as he jumped up. "Now we can go out."

"Now?" I asked confused. "It's 10:00 any place that excepts minors is closed."

"I know" He said indiferently. "Were going to a club."

"But..." I started but he stopped me.

"Just trust me" Zed said in a voice that would make me melt.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Now..." He said as he looked me over. "Lets get you into somthing..._dark._"

* * *

**(Notes from Xemnas-Chan: "I sort of feel sorry for Zac. Zed must be a handfull. Anyways to all those who have just joined WELCOME X3. To those who have stayed. THANK YOU AND THE STORY ISNT OVER YET X3. I love You all."**

**--------Xemnas-Chan**


	11. Escape to Dreams

**Zac POV**

* * *

The lights flashed in my face and I could hear the music pulse in a sickning continues beat.

And here he stands beside me. His black and blue long hair spiked with neon green.

He dressed in all black with chains and a heartogram necklace.

Yet he still looked mezmerizing.

"So what do you think" He asked me happily over the music.

"Cool" I replied.

This isn't my type of place but as long as he was there i enjoyed it.

"Well you certainly fit the part" he beamed proudly.

When he said we were going to a club called Escape to Dreams i was a little sceptical but i didn't know there was a dress code.

He dyed some of my hair neon pink had me in a black leather tank top and skinny jeans. Then he put this spider web like shirt on me.

When i looked in the mirror I freaked out but then i saw what he looked like and all the panic went away.

I geuss he just hasthat effect on me.

We stood at the back of the club near the bar and watched as others danced.

A girl walked over and slid next to me.

"Well aren't you cute wanna dance" She said.

"Um..." I studdered. I wonder she could see me blush under the light.

"I can't dance" I finally got out.

"Come one someone as cute as you should know how to dance." She said smiling.

"I think you're embarasing him" Zed laughed. I'm going to get him for that later.

"Oh! and you are" She said tauntingly.

"His boyfriend." Zed said confidently.

I looked down a the floor at my shoes. She would probably make fun of me.

"Well you got quite a catch there" She laughed. "So can YOU dance."

"How about we find out" He said with tact.

She looked at me and said "I'm gonna have to borrow him for a while ok."

I nodded and she walked off onto the dance floor with him.

I looked as they danced. He was realy good at it.

The way he stepped it was mesmerizing.

Everthing got hazy except for him.

The way he moved made it look like the lights danced with him.

I felt dizzy just watching him.

"Hey are you ok."

I snapped back to reality to see Zed inches away from my face.

I went red instantly.

Dammit...

"Yeah I'm fine" I studdered.

"Good" He sighed as he kissed me.

I doo admit this caught me off gaurd.

When he pulled away i looked around.

No one had noticed.

"No one will remeber us" He said.

"Really?" I asked intrigued

"The paint" He said as he played with my hair.

"It has a certain quality to it" He finished.

"Cool" I said sort of relived.

He just lauged and looked into the crowd.

I looked at the floor again embarrased.

Next to him i looked plain.

Like somone who didn't fit.

Im not surprised though.

"Your a really good dancer" I said lamely.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah when i was watcing you it was ...mezmerising" I said lost in my own thoughts.

"Ah! So you noticed that" He smiled. "The dance is called the mezmer. My sister made it up"

I looked up and smiled at him. He gave me a goofy look and i just laughed.

"Look do you wanna get out of here. I've got another place you need to see."

"Sure" I said a little relieved.

He put his hands over my eyes and said "Don't peek."

It was an instant. The music dissappeared then all I could hear was the wind.

He lifted his hands up and lauged.

"Open Your Eyes."

i opened them and looked out on the horrizon.

We were _really high up_. I freaked out and grabbed onto him as he laughed.

"We're on... the top... of the Statue Of Liberty" I panicked.

He shrugged and pointed out to the water.

And i could see why he brought me up here

The way the moonlight reflected of the water.

"It's breath taking" I murmered.

"Just like you." he said quietly.

I looked up at him at he was looking tward the sky blushing embarrased.

I was sort of happy to know that i wasn't the only one who did that.

"That was a cheesy line" He said.

"Yep.... but" I said smiling.

"But what?" He asked.

"It worked." I stood up and kissed him.

This place was a poor coice on his part

It was dark, cold, and windy

And i could have stayed here forever.

* * *

**(Notes from Xemnas-Chan: "**Talk about love and trust. These to are made for each other. If only i could find a guy like that. There is Saix-Kun but he conplains about that crap and says that its better to be friends and the fact that he says i have this "_kinky aura" _aroud me. *shruggs* IDK. I Love you all.**"**

* * *

_**Xemnas-Chan**_**)**


	12. Anticipation

**Zac's POV**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to see that he wasn't there.

But there was a letter.

"Zac,

Sorry i had to leave early but there are somethings i have to take care off before tonight.

You can swim right. Bring swim trunks. When you wake up tonight dont freak out ok.."

_Now_ what does he have planned.


End file.
